As this type of component suction device, those of various structures have been known conventionally. For example, as shown in FIG. 22, there has been provided a component mounting apparatus equipped with a mounting head 307 having as component suction devices, for example, ten nozzles 304 that are turnable together, and selectively up-and-down movable. This mounting head 307 is moved to a component feed device side, sucks and holds components received from component feed positions of individual component cassettes of component supply devices, then moves to a recognition device to recognize postures of these sucked-and-held components. Thereafter, the mounting head 307 moves to a board onto which the components are to be mounted, and based on a recognition result, mounts the components at mounting positions of the board.
In this case, the mounting head 307 is so designed that for adjustment of turning postures of components by turning individual nozzles 304 about their axes, the ten nozzles 304, . . . , 304 are simultaneously turned to the same angle by driving one turn-actuating motor 311. Also, for suction and mounting of components, only specified nozzles 304 out of the ten nozzles 304, . . . , 304 are selectively moved down to a specified extent by driving cylinders 310 based on switching of valves so as to be protruded lower than other nozzles, and then the mounting head 307 in its entirety is moved down by drive of a up-and-down motor 312.
However, with component suction devices of the above structure, there has been a demand for making it possible to turn the nozzles independently of one another in a case where a shorter mounting cycle time is desired. That is, when the nozzles are turned after component recognition and before component mounting, all the nozzles need to be turned at once to a correction angle of a nozzle holding a component which is to be next mounted, and after mounting by this nozzle, all the nozzles need to be turned at once to a correction angle of a nozzle holding a component which is to be next mounted, followed by mounting with the nozzle. Thus, it has been a case that a mounting operation is enabled only after each nozzle is turned and corrected. It has been impossible to turn all the nozzles to their respective desired angles at the same time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-described issues and provide a component suction device capable of turning a plurality of component suction nozzles individually up and down and about their axes, respectively.